


holocene

by anillegiblemess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillegiblemess/pseuds/anillegiblemess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and at once i knew, i was not magnificent</p>
            </blockquote>





	holocene

**Author's Note:**

> now i know what you're thinking, "john, what are you doing!?!? omg u need to be working on the existentialist!11!!1" i am getting to it, don't worry. hold your horses. this was sort of a break from that. 
> 
> this is also slightly something for my best friend. uwu 
> 
> i wrote this pretty fast and on a whim so its probably not all that great, but i just wanted to get this idea out of my system before i forgot it.

Gavin clutched the only thing protecting him from falling to his death. He would have fallen, as his feet didn't seem to properly work, tripping over themselves as he sputtered fragmented sentences, often interrupted by uncontrollable laughter.

The walls to the rooftop of the Achievement Hunter warehouse weren't that tall, hell, they weren't all that safe. That's why no one went up there, they were all too afraid to die in some, dumb, clumsy way. 

But Michael and Gavin, escaping the Christmas party downstairs for some fresh air, took the risk. It was true, they were both wasted beyond proper speech, but in their drunken stupor they surprisingly hadn't had an accident yet. 

Michael was heading towards Gavin, smirking to himself and yelling at him, saying he was an idiot for teetering over the edge of the warehouse. Gavin seemed to take the insult lightly, not even focusing properly as he was so drunk. He was sprawled out on the ground now, leaning against the small wall and watching Michael trip and stumble around the roof, talking to himself, and cursing. 

It was late at night. The moon and stars offered gentle light that was heightened by the nightly world around them. Sparse city lights added an inhuman glow to Michael's face. Gavin sat there in silence, not answering Michael's sporadic questions that he spouted from his mouth. He was too busy staring at Michael's face to really say anything. His vision kept getting blurry every time Michael moved, which was often, as he was pacing the perimeter of the roof. So, he began to blink rapidly, catching Michael in shutters of speed, pictures of him smiling, opening his mouth, laughing. His breath clouded out of his mouth as a mist in the crisp, winter air. 

“Michael, you are beautiful.” Michael was close enough to hear Gavin's drunk musings and stopped.

He stared at his best friend for a while, looking somewhat confused, but then smiling and shrugging it off as a joke. He sarcastically replied, “Thanks, Gavin. So are you.”

Gavin nodded, looking away. There was still some sense inside of him to make him understand his feelings for Michael. He wanted so much to tell him the truth of all this. This platonic relationship had grown so much over the years, and he was so proud of it.

But it wasn't enough for him.

He wanted Michael. He wanted him more than he wanted anything else. 

And in that brief instance, he was slightly hurt. But, he took it upon himself to continue. He wanted to make Michael understand that he wasn't just joking around. He was saying the truth.

Michael had now taken it upon himself to sit beside Gavin, looking at him up and down. He wasn't smiling anymore, which was abnormal of his buddy to do.

“What's up?” He asked, trying to make Gavin speak up.

Gavin took a deep breath, “Michael, I have something to say to you.” His voice was slurred to oblivion, but he hoped Michael could understand him.

“Okay?” Michael didn't seem too concerned, just curious. He was most likely unprepared for the speech that would soon follow.

“I... I really... Look, Michael, you're going to think I'm an idiot for saying this, and I know I really am an idiot. But, you mean a lot to me. A lot more than you realize. It's really stupid. I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say is...” He paused. He sat there and watched Michael for a while longer. He was still not processing the information he was receiving, and in that brief instance, Gavin could see Michael's face, and keep it, before the ice was broken. He saw all the times they laughed together, talked together, played together, and even cried together. He was his boy. 

“You're my boy. I need you.” 

For some time, Michael just sat there, scrunching his eyebrows together and attempting to decipher the message Gavin was saying to him. Then finally, it hit him, and he began to smile. This excited Gavin. He smiled too. 

Then, Michael was laughing. Gavin started to laugh too, awkwardly, because he didn't know why he was laughing in the first place. Michael stood, holding his stomach and lurching over. Tears of laughter began to form in the corners of his eyes, and Gavin slowly began to realize this wasn't the sound of acceptance. 

“Dude, fuck off!” Michael spouted in-between snorts, “You're joking, right?”

Gavin was hurt. He stared at his friend with pleading eyes, “Michael... I'm not joking with you.”

Michael stopped laughing, then looked back at Gavin, now surprised, and somewhat flustered, “You're... So you're not just fucking with me?” 

“No, Michael. Why would I be joking with you?” Gavin was shaking his head, trying not to notice the tightening of his throat, and the pain it caused him to even be uttering these words. He tried his hardest not to cry.

“I just thought...” Michael couldn't continue, and trailed off. He stared at his shoes, “You know, I'm just gonna... Go downstairs and get back to the party. I'll come back if you're still here. I bet the others are wondering where we are anyway.” He smiled at Gavin, and he could see that it was painful. He stumbled back towards the entrance to the stairwell that led downstairs, and before he could leave the premises, Gavin got up, stumbling for him, tripping over himself but not letting Michael get away from him. This was his only chance.

“But Michael!” He called after him, and Michael stopped, not bothering to turn to look at him, “What about me?” 

Michael's shoulders tensed, “I'll be back, like I said.” 

“Michael...” Gavin couldn't take it anymore. He was crying now, his voice cracking with emotional pain. He took a couple steps more towards Micahel, and finally, grabbed the hoodie he was wearing, turning him around in a somewhat awkward embrace, “Don't leave me.”

And then he grabbed Michael's face in his as he turned, kissing him on the mouth. He closed his eyes, and tasted the alcohol on his lips. It wasn't the greatest kiss in the world, what with Michael being caught off guard, but Gavin savored it, and kept it in his memory before finally Michael stumbled out of his grasp, shocked and fiddling with the door handle to the the stairwell.

“I-I'll be back, Gavin.” And he opened the door and he was gone.

Gavin stared at the door for a while, taking in what had just happened. He dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

“I'll just... Wait here then.” He said.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow what nerds.


End file.
